


when the bones are good the rest don't matter

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Love Thy Goalie [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will I ever figure out how to tag, based on that challenge video, probably, sorta - Freeform, survey says no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: Markström rolled his eyes but followed Edler into the kitchen. With the coffeepot brewing, Edler grabbed two mugs. Markström was handed a novelty mug with a Swedish flag design; Edler took a Vancouver Canucks novelty mug. At that moment, Edler chose to trace his finger over the tattoos peeking out under the sweater sleeve on Markström’s left arm. Smiling fondly, Markström shook his head at the dorkiness that is Alexander Edler.
Relationships: Alexander Edler/Jacob Markstrom
Series: Love Thy Goalie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	when the bones are good the rest don't matter

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I saw the GIF set of the video on Tumblr. Watching the way they interacted in the fucking thing... someone had to write the story.
> 
> This turned out about as sweet as I expected it would, given what I saw in that fucking GIF set. All the Swedish is Google Translated, so I apologize for any errors. I'll include the translation in the endnotes, as not to spoil anything. Also! I included the accent on Markström because I feel that it's important to have it there. I wrote this on my laptop, so I had to use Google Translate to get the accent; it was worth it though. 
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, click back. I mean no harm in writing this. I wrote this because the GIF set was begging a story to be written about it. I only succumbed to the pressure like a pleb.
> 
> Title from "The Bones" by Maren Morris.

When he saw the video on Instagram,  Markström knew  _ instantly _ that he was going to recreate it with Edler. As soon as Edler woke from his nap, he shoved the cellphone in his face.

” We’re doing what Seguin and his girlfriend did,” Markström said, starting the video for Edler to watch. When the video was over, Markström pocketed his cellphone and looked at Edler. ”I’m climbing around on you; I’m the goalie and more agile because of it. I have less chance of falling on my face.”

Nodding, Edler shimmied out of bed. ”Coffee first,” he mumbled, pointing down the hallway.

Markström rolled his eyes but followed Edler into the kitchen. With the coffeepot brewing, Edler grabbed two mugs. Markström was handed a novelty mug with a Swedish flag design; Edler took a Vancouver Canucks novelty mug. At that moment, Edler chose to trace his finger over the tattoos peeking out under the sweater sleeve on Markström’s left arm. Smiling fondly, Markström shook his head at the dorkiness that is Alexander Edler. 

A moment later, the coffeepot dinged.  Moving his mug to allow coffee to be poured inside, Markström and Edler brushed their hands together. Both paused, taking a moment to look at each other. They shared an intimate smile, before resuming their previous actions. Clinking the mugs together a moment later, both took a sip of coffee and smiled. Markström withdrew quickly, exhaling as if he were a dragon breathing fire.

Edler chuckled, sounding almost fond. ”I could’ve told you it was hot, åsna.”

Glaring at Edler, Markström unceremoniously shot him the middle finger. Edler dissolved into laughter, placing his coffee mug onto the counter to avoid spilling it. Once Edler had composed himself, he smiled cheerfully at Markström. Markström rolled his eyes, blowing on his coffee before taking another sip. Much to his amusement, it didn’t scorch his mouth.

Once the pair were done their coffees, Edler insisted on cleaning the mugs. Markström mumbled something about ‘ _ neat freak _ ’ before heading to the living room to set up his cellphone to record them doing the stunt.

As he finished positioning it properly, he felt arms wrap around his waist. Jumping slightly, Markström jostled the cellphone out of position. Turning around, he glared at Edler.

“Tjockskalle,” Markström said sourly. “That was in the perfect place to record us!”

Edler chuckled, motioning Markström across the room. “Go stand over there. I’ll get it ready.”

Markström grumbled in protest but he obeyed what Edler had requested. It took only a moment before Edler joined Markström. Grinning at each other, Edler stood still and braced himself.

“I set it to a ten-second timer,” Edler said, barely motioning toward the cellphone. “Jump on me whenever you’re ready.”

Nodding, Markström carefully maneuvered himself onto Edler’s back. Wrapping his arms around Edler’s neck, he felt Edler’s head jostle a little. He quickly muttered an apology before shifting his positioning to swing his body around the right side of Edler. When his legs were bracketing Edler’s waist, torso straight up Edler’s side, Markström laughed happily. He was having so much fun with this. 

Swinging himself around so he was face to face with Edler, Markström noticed that Edler’s face was flushed and his hair was askew. Edler leaned forward, head slotting into Markström’s shoulder crease.

“I love you, istapp,” Edler mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Markström’s collarbone. 

“I love you too, snöflinga,” Markström mumbled in Edler’s ear. Markström felt the shiver that ran through Edler’s body.

Taking his legs from around Edler’s waist, Markström jumped to sit in Edler’s arms. Not flinching, Edler gracefully caught Markström. Taking his right arm, Markström planted his elbow into the base of Edler’s neck. Edler grunted but said nothing in protest. Bringing his left arm up and around Edler’s face, Markström misplaced some of Edler’s hair. Edler grumbled, never liking when his hair is out of place.

Sliding out of Edler’s arms, Markström gave Edler a fond look before walking across the room to stop the video. Once the video was uploaded, Markström motioned Edler toward the couch. Edler followed. Edler laid on the couch, head in Markström’s lap. Smiling, Markström began carding his fingers through Edler’s hair. Edler hummed softly, shifting his positioning to get comfortable.

After a few moments, Edler was softly snoring in Markström’s lap. Continuing to card his fingers through Edler’s hair, Markström leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Edler’s forehead. Edler snuffled but didn’t awaken. Markström smiled fondly as he grabbed his phone. Snapping a quick picture, he saved it in the depths of his phone that no one had dared to enter.

Leaning down, he pressed another soft kiss to Edler’s forehead. Edler snuffled again, this time wiggling his positioning. Reaching down the couch, Markström grabbed Edler’s hand. Pulling a box from his pocket, he opened it and slipped the ring on Edler’s finger.

Smiling softly, he put the box on the side table before he cozied himself into the couch. Drifting off to sleep a few minutes later, Markström felt peace in knowing the love of his life would have something to look forward to after this quarantine was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> åsna - jackass  
> Tjockskalle - dickhead  
> istapp - icicle  
> snöflinga - snowflake
> 
> I had them call each other 'icicle' and 'snowflake' because I wanted something vaguely related to hockey that sounded cute. Snowflakes and icicles are vaguely related to hockey and seemed cute enough.
> 
> Look. I'm 22 and going stir crazy because of this quarantine. If that doesn't make sense, blame cabin fever or something.
> 
> EDIT: I was going to have Markström call Edler ‘fjäril’ (butterfly) but decided that didn’t fit. My dumbass realized four hours after posting this that Edler could’ve called Markström ’fjäril’ because Markström’s a goalie... a butterfly-style goalie. Cabin fever really do be swamping my brain.


End file.
